My Guardian Angel
by Random Snippets
Summary: Every person has a guardian angel, even Harry Potter. Hermione is the friend who has been masquerading as his best friend but with a twist of fate, Harry finds out that Hermione is his guardian angel. Can she still protect him from Voldemort? eventual HHr
1. Prologue

-A/N: I actually got an idea about what would happen if Hermione were an angel. I really don't know if this is a good idea or not, but hey, it's nice to play around with. Enjoy! -

-Prologue-

A woman who wore the purest white robe stood in front of a window. Her hair too was the same colour as her robe. The sky in front of her was twisting with colours of fiery red and orange. Amongst the cloisters, the young juniors always nicknamed the sky at dusk, Marian's Wrath. It was a wonder how the junior angels had thought their nickname would not reach the ears of the Head Angel herself, but it really was only a matter of time. After all, Marian was the Head Angel.

Aeons had made her wise. She knew how the world worked, well almost. A disaster was near where the angels would have no hand in at all. The disaster was near but would really start at the birth of a certain child, a certain boy to be exact. Marian had spent thousand of years deliberating on which of her angels would be his angel.

A soft knock on the oak door behind her shook her to reality. She heard the door open and without looking around she knew who was there. The junior's footsteps were almost too soft to hear but not to Marian's. Marian turned around to face the young junior that was now standing in front of her.

"Young child, why have you come?" asked the Head Angel in a soft voice.

"I… I don't know why I came Mother Marian. Something brought me here. I needed to tell you something important, but I do not know what," the young junior stuttered. Mother Marian was another name for the Head Angel at that time.

"It is time then, my young child. Young angel, have you heard of the bonding of a guardian angel to her ward?" Marian glided over to the polished desk near her right. She reached inside the desk to take out a folder.

"I have heard only rumours, Mother, only rumours," the young angel said.

"You would know well enough that rumours in Heaven are usually very accurate, child. You would know well enough that those feelings of a wanting to tell something, that you do not know of, is one of the feelings of the bond between guardian and ward. You would know and that is why you came."

The young angel was speechless.

"You are blessed, my dear child. Blessed, for you carry not one legacy, but two. You are half angel and half human. There was only one other being like that, that being ended up doing great and beautiful things. Beings of half-blood are destined for great things. You have been chosen child. Your ward is great as you great too. He will do many wonderful things, many beautiful and wondrous things but it will pain him, and you. Sometimes I cry at the thought of all the pain that my children will go through, but that is fate. Do you my dear child accept that fate?" Marian still held the folder in her hands but she looked on to the angel before her with piercing eyes.

"Mother Marian, Head Angel, I do accept my fate and all that comes with it," the angel in front of Marian nodded solemnly. Asking a question that only a child could think of with an air of bursting curiosity the young angel asked, "Who is my ward?"

The Head Angel opened the folder she was holding and read what was inside. "Harry Potter. He is tied to the mortal world by a prophecy that will spin the world to a near-chaos by the ultimate evil. You must protect him at all costs. Whatever the price is to pay to protect the young boy, you must pay it. You will befriend him, you will be his pillar of strength but you must always remember who you are. You are Hermione, the Half-blood. Blessed to be half-human and half-angel. Blessed, not cursed. You will do great things. Remember all we have taught you. Remember." The folder disappeared and the Head Angel lifted her hands. The wings that were not usually present on an angel's body were present now. Soft white wings flecked with gold appeared on the back of the two angels in the room.

"It is done. Seek him and protect the boy, Hermione, my dear child. Protect him, for he is your other half. Protect him for he is the only chance of peace." Everything went black for a certain Half-blood in a tower with the Head Angel. In the back of her head, she was conscious of the heart-beat of her ward. So it was done, the bond between Harry Potter's Guardian Angel and Harry Potter was complete. For once in a very long time, Hermione felt content. She had found her other half.


	2. In the Gateway of Chaos

**My Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: Thankyou to Viv and Ying for editing. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is a tad slow. Please review!

**

* * *

**

**In the Gateway of Chaos**

She hurried through the passing between the two worlds. As she passed through to the mortal world, Hermione was pounded with a feeling. It was no ordinary feeling. Before, she had known only good. She had not known temptation or any such vices. Yet, now she was overcome with a feeling to turn back and abandon her ward.

It was a sure temptation. What need did she have for a ward? Was it not a burden on her? She did not belong in the mortal world. She belonged in a world where she and her fellow angels could live in harmony. The mortal world was nothing but chaos and her ward would most probably pull her further into it. She would only sully her heavenly being.

**Flashback**

"Hermione! Pay attention when I am asking you a question!" the woman stood sternly in front of Hermione's desk. With her hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently, Miss Maria was not one to be kept waiting.

Hermione gently shut her novel and looked up innocently into the blazing eyes of her teacher. "I do apologise, Miss Maria. Please repeat the question," she said sweetly, only as an angel could. Behind her, some muffled giggles could be heard. Miss Maria raised her eyes to the guilty culprits. The giggles stopped immediately.

"It would pay for you to listen more carefully instead of reading such frivolous novels in class, Hermione." The woman picked up the novel and flicked through it.

Hermione, still smiling, asked the teacher innocently, "Miss Maria, are you showing an interest in my 'frivolous novel'?"

Miss Maria quickly put down the novel and walked back to the front of the room. "The answer that you should have given me, Hermione, is that an angel should never forget her ward. No matter what trials and tribulations an angel may go through, it is her most important task to never forget her ward. Her ward is her life." The angel sniffed. "Perhaps you can tell me what the Gateway of Chaos is, Hermione."

Hermione straightened and ran through her mind all that she had read about the Gateway of Chaos. "The Gateway of Chaos is the 'gateway' between the heavenly world and the mortal world. It is the gateway that all guardian angels must cross to enter the mortal world. The gateway is dubbed the 'Gateway of Chaos' because of the feelings of chaos and despair that an angel feels when entering the mortal world for the first time. These feelings of chaos and despair are usually associated with her ward. This is said to be the final barrier between a guardian angel and her ward. Many angels have known to turn their back on their ward because of the Gateway of Chaos," Hermione repeated fluently and seriously. She had read so much about the Gateway of Chaos that its description came naturally to her.

Miss Maria raised an eyebrow. "Correct Hermione. It seems that you have been studying attentively. I think we can forget about  
this book incident if you remember not to divert your attention in my class. Now, moving onto other matters…"

**End Flashback**

The memory floated away from Hermione's mind. She smiled. This was the Gateway of Chaos. All these feelings of chaos and despair were nothing but feelings wrought by the gateway. Nothing could stand in the way of Hermione and her ward. Nothing. Hermione spread her wings and a sudden gush of fresh wind pushed her way down into the mortal world.

* * *

**In the Cupboard Underneath the Stairs**

Harry Potter cried softly to himself. He knew that if he cried any louder his uncle would come thundering down the hallway and would shout at him. He didn't want to be shouted at again.

Harry wiped his eyes and glasses with a worn sleeve. His shirt had seen better days. Then again, perhaps it hadn't. Dudley always seemed to get new clothes because of the record time it took for him to wear them out. Harry's shirt was one of Dudley's old castoffs. In fact, every item of Harry's attire had once belonged to his cousin.

Suddenly footsteps sounded right outside the door of his cupboard. Harry held his breath and hoped that whoever it was wouldn't open the door. The footsteps soon died away and judging from the sound, Harry thought that the person went to the kitchen.

'It's probably Dudley,' thought Harry.

Harry hugged his knees to his chest, sinking once more into his vacant depression. Soon one wet splotch appeared on his trousers, then another and another. Where were his parents? Why couldn't Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia love him?

Harry knew all the answers to his own questions. Somehow, this depressed him. His parents had died in a car crash and his aunt and uncle thought he was a freak. He sobbed more. Was there anybody in the world who loved and cared for him?

In the darkness of his tightly shut eyes, Harry saw light. He slowly looked up.

A girl kneeled in front of him. This was no ordinary girl. This girl _glowed. _Harry's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't everyday that he had a girl magically appear in his cupboard but having a girl that glowed, now that was another thing. Harry stared dumbly at the girl in front of him and realized that she had snowy white wings behind her.

The glowing girl took Harry's hands that were wet with his tears and held them in her own. He realized that they were warm, very warm. Suddenly he didn't feel alone and sad anymore. He felt…loved.

"Are you an angel?" Harry asked the girl.

The girl smiled but said nothing. She let go of his right hand. Harry could have sighed. It had been so warm! He felt a warm hand wiping away the stray tears on his cheeks. He looked up quickly at the girl and saw that she had a sad smile on her face. Was the girl sad? He didn't want the girl to be sad.

"I like your wings. I wish I could have wings so that I could fly away from here. Maybe I could be an angel like you," Harry said quietly. He really did like her wings. They were so soft and warm looking. He was sure that those wings would be as soft  
as the girl's hands.

"You don't need wings to be an angel."

The girl had finally spoken! She had a beautiful voice. It sounded like the harps that Harry had heard on the radio when Aunt Petunia was washing the dishes. Harry smiled involuntarily.

The girl smiled sadly again and let go of his hands. Harry felt as if something sharp was twisting somewhere deep in his chest. She was leaving him! He would be left in his cupboard with no one to love him. Harry felt tears trailing their way down his cheeks.

With one last warm touch on his cheek, the girl faded away. The cupboard was dark again. The young four-year old Harry Potter was alone again.

* * *

**In the Sky**

As Harry Potter cried to himself in his dark cupboard, Hermione cried also. Her ward was in such pain. It felt as if her heart was being pulled out of her chest. All her senses screamed to her to turn back and stay with her ward. She could not. Things had to be this way.

She knew that it had been wrong for her to go to Harry and to be seen by him. She knew that it would have only made Harry sadder. She knew all this but she had still gone. It would have been far better had she watched Harry without being seen by him. Yet, she had let herself been seen by him. She shook her head furiously. She should have waited!

Hermione flew through the Gateway of Chaos and up to the heavenly world. Mother Marian was waiting for her. She knew that if Mother Marian were to find out what she had done, she would be chided. It had been a stupid thing to do. Hermione breathed deeply. She would not make any more mistakes. With conviction, Hermione flew to Mother Marian.

* * *

A/N: Please review and thankyou to all those people who reviewed last time. Special thanks to the reviewers who regularly review my stories. Life becomes a bit sweeter… 


End file.
